Forbidden
by limblessloki
Summary: Raven and Robin were always meant for eachother, but Starfire always gets in the way....and always has Robin's attention, but this time he isn't paying attention to the cutesy alien girl, his eyes are on Raven....
1. Watching

She dreamed of him....waited for him....watched him....His slender pale body always hidden from view by his fashionable green and red tights. His streak black hair, his midnight eyes, his face....always hidden by his dark green mask. She loved Robin, but could never have him, no that was Starfire's "job"...but yet she still watches him and at time's she knows he is watching her, with the same hunger, the same lust in his eyes for her...

"Raven"

The Gothic teen glanced up from her book of spells, her expression was stoic, as were her feelings at the moment. Beast Boy watched her closely.

"What do you want?" She asked with the usual droll rasp in her voice, making everything she said depressing. Her dark purple hair swung swiftly around the frame of her face with each movement. Beast Boy shrugged and sat down cross legged in front of her, she sighed, shut her book, and placed it next to her hip.

"What do you want?!" She repeated, her expression turning from calm to irritated. A smiled played across his lips and he tilted his head to one side.

"Do you want to go to the park" He asked, in _his _usual high pitched voice. He transformed into a bright green dog and whimpered. Raven sighed and pulled her dark, purple hood up, _Why won't he just leave _She thought, glaring at him through the fabric of her hood. The green boy changed back and frowned.

"Your no fun" He whined.

Raven picked up the old book and continued ignoring him.

Beast Boy stood up and walked over to Cyborg, who was currently playing a racing game on the Teen Titan's main television set.

Raven scanned the room for her beloved leader, and caught him in the kitchen. She smiled, but that was short lived when she saw Starfire sitting on the counter behind him. Raven's heart sunk and she sighed again. Yet her grey eyes never moved and she continued watching Robin carefully.

_I will have you, _She thought hungrily. Robin turned around and her gaze quickly fell to her book, her cheeks growing hot.

"Hey Robin!"

Raven glanced up again, only to see Starfire tugging on his sleeve. The alien girl smiled as Robin turned towards her.

"Yes Starfire?" He asked, returning her bright smile. Raven growled quietly and kept staring at the two, just waiting for her to leave.

Starfire blushed and pushed a lock of her waist length, bright red hair, behind her shoulder and took a small step towards her leader.

"Would you come with me to.." She coughed lightly and nodded towards her bedroom door. Robin's chuckle echoed throughout the living room. He took a step closer and shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not...it depends" He said, smiling coyly, but his smile disappeared when his gaze fell upon the dark, girl staring at them from the corner. His eyes flashed, making Raven's face hot. She slumped down even further and frowned.

_Don't blush....don't blush....don't blush. _She repeated to herself, it was as if Robin was intentionally putting her on the spot, as if to say 'It's your choice'. She quickly got up, her long cape swung around her ankles. She turned on the spot and rushed to her room.

"I'm going t..to bed" She choked out, before anyone could ask anything.

Everyone's eyes fell upon the flustered girl, as she basically ran down the hallway. Beast Boy got up and tried to run after her, but Cyborg's cold, metal arm shot out and held him back. He looked down at the shape shifter and shook his head.

Her cape flowed around her ankles....Her eyes fixed themselves on the door at the end of the hallway....Her slender legs pushed against the linoleum floor....her anger and embarrassment...All to get away from them. From the spotlight....

* * *

Hot tears streaked her face as she slammed the door behind herself.

"Dammit" She cried, knowing that the room was sound proof. Raven shook her head violently and fell to the ground. She held the book to her chest. Her eyes closed tightly and she buried her face into her knees. She shook her head again, not knowing why she was being so emotional about it, Robin and Starfire always flirted with each other... _No! _She thought angrily..._Why did he put me on the spot like that?!!!! _She screamed quietly into her knees.

Still clutching the book to her chest the teen brought herself to her feet and stood there. She sighed and leaned against the cold metal door. Her eyes were still shut tightly when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Raven"

It was Robin...

"Raven are you okay?"

She could hear the worry in his voice, the caring, the sympathy....But she just ignored him and walked swiftly to her dark bed.

Robins midnight eyes flashed through her head as she curled up and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Robin whispered, "Goodnight"

Still clutching her book, Raven drifted in to her usual deep sleep.


	2. The Kiss

Hello to all of my adoring fans....*cough-cough*,Okay then....lolz aanyway I bring you Chapter 2 :) yay! Oh and for those of you who have read the reviews, the one from me...ya that was a joke my sis decided to play, she did it to make me look like and ass (and because I took the last reeses heart teehee)

Aany way here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy ^-^.

The room was silent, as was the rest of Titan Tower. All the lights were off, the main TV set rested black, and the dishes lay unwashed in the kitchen sink. Everyone was asleep, everyone, that is, except Robin. He had been pacing at the foot of his bed since Raven had dashed suddenly for her door, at the end of the long hallway. All the Titans went back to their normal lives, not paying much attention to their flustered leader. They were used to him disappearing into his room to examine evidence from dusk to dawn, but little did they know that Robin was no longer estimating where Slade, his arch enemy/ex-employer, was going to strike next. Nor was he filing through recent murders, robberies, or sightings. No tonight he thought only of Raven. The beautiful girl he could never have, because of his reputation.

"Raven" He whispered in to the darkness, there was no answer. Robin sighed.

_Of course there was no answer _Robin thought. The black cape he always wore cast furious shadows onto the floor as his pace quickened.

"Dammit!" He yelled, slamming his fist on to the small desk to his right. The grey laptop, that rested on his it, jumped back slightly and papers fluttered silently to the cold floor. The frustrated teen reached up and stopped the light that hung above him, from swinging any longer.

He sighed heavily and walked over to his bed, his muscles were sore from a full day of lifting weights. He slumped onto his bed wearily, sighing again, and buried his face into his hands. He felt the guilt rising in his throat and swallowed hard. He knew that he would have to make it up to her somehow, without Star finding out. Then it hit him. He sat up suddenly with a new found smile on his face. One quick glance at the clock told him that Cyborg and Beast Boy would be up soon, for another round of racing. His fingers wove through his thick black hair as he swiftly made his way to the door.

He waited for it to scan him, there was a whir, click, and then a beep. He stepped through.

Robin walked down the long hallway, his eyes fixed on the door. Each step he took echoed down the hallway threatening to awaken the the alien girl, that slept just behind the door he walked in front of.

There was a soft mutter from Starfire's room that made Robin stop suddenly and hold his breath. The mutterings stopped and after Robin had confirmed that Starfire had not woken up he continued walking towards Raven.

Finally he was face to face with his 'secret admirer's' door. Suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy, Robin grasped for the wall, but his hands were slick with sweat. He clenched his fists tightly, swallowed and knocked on the door. He waited until the metallic echoes died out and then he leaned in.

"Raven" He called out, making sure his voice was hushed.

There was no answer.

He knocked again, this time a little louder than before.

"Rae"

There was a quiet grumble followed by a soft rustle then a click. The door slide open. His heart stopped. Raven stood a mere foot away from him, he hadn't expected to find her standing at the door as it opened. She blinked and turned swiftly on the spot.

"What is it?" She asked over her shoulder. Her voice was droll, as usual, but there was a hint of hurt behind it.

"I know that you saw me earlier," Robin found that swallowing now was close to impossible, "And..."

"And what?" Raven now sat on her bed, she pulled one leg up and wrapped her arms around her knee.

"Sorry..." Robin's voice was hoarse, as he stepped into the goth themed room.

It was a dimly lit room, with voodoo dolls, and spell books strewn across the floor. Raven sat on one of her black/purple pillow. Her face was outlined by the only candle in the room, she sighed and picked up a book that rested at her side.

"Sorry about what?" She said, with a hint of anger creeping into her voice, "Sorry that you were flirting with that _alien _girl again...Or sorry that you put me on the spot like that?!"

Robin cringed and shifted his feet, "I'm just sorry..."

Raven stood up and her shadow was evilly cast on the marooned colored carpet. She rushed forward and stopped an inch short of Robin's face.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. Robin closed his eyes and felt her hot breath hit his face angrily.

"You know I didn't mean to...", He opened his eyes, "don't cry"

Raven turned away, but he caught her shoulder, he knew what he had to do now. She turned back to look at him, smiling he took a step closer.

"It's okay"

"I highly doubt that"

Robin brushed a lock of purple hair behind her ear gently, and smiled. Raven glanced at the floor, but he caught her chin and tilted her face up to his. Raven searched his eyes as he leaned in. She gasped as their lips first touched, and quickly pulled away. Robin stared at her.

"What?" He asked. Raven gasped sharply as his hand slid from her back to her hip. She smiled and let him pull her closer. The second their chests had touched Raven could feel his heart beat. It was smooth and quick, compared to her rapidly changing rhythm.

"Robin" She asked, embracing him lightly. He kissed her cheek gently.

"Yeah Raven?"

She shivered with delight, loving hearing him say her name.

"I-"

There was a knock, sharp and quick at her door.

"RAVEN!!!!" She knew that voice.

_Starfire...._ She thought angrily, gliding back over to her bed. Not moment after she thought that Starfire burst through the door holding a plate of something alien.

"Rave...oh Robin!!!" She cried, dropping the plate of food.

_Over reactive bitch..._Raven thought bitterly, she watched as Starfire's eyes shoot from Robin to Raven, from Raven to Robin. She took a step forward.

"I hope that I was not interrupting the two of you..." She exclaimed in her innocent voice. Raven growled and shot her the nastiest look she could and hovered back to her bed, once again.

Robin sighed heavily and and began to usher Starfire out the door.

"Don't worry Star, Raven and I were just talking"

Robin turned back to Raven, "I'll clean that up if you want" He offered, glancing at the alien food, soiling the carpet.

Raven just shook her head, _Go away....your alien is waiting, _She glared at Robin, who at the moment, had his back to her. At the moment she hoped that he died a horribly painful death and- _No! _

Raven shook her head and eyed her meditation mirror, just waiting for them to leave.

Once the door was shut Raven clenched her fists. Her knuckles turned white and she felt a sharp pain as her nails cut deep into her palms.

She took a deep breath, _I need to calm myself, _She thought eying her meditation mirror again, _That's all I need to calm myself... _

She swiped her mirror of the nightstand and gazed at her reflection, she just needed to get away for a while....which is exactly what she planned to do.

Raven stared into her mirror and closed her eyes.

"May you come to bed with me"

Raven's eyes popped open.

"Sorry Star, I have some work I need to take care of"

She heard Robin chuckle. Her eyes closed again.

"Night Raven"

Robin's footsteps echoed down the hallway, and Raven smiled. The footsteps stopped and Titan Tower became silent again.

"Night Robin...."

Raven closed her eyes again.

"I love you" She whispered, knowing full well he would never hear.... Then with a small puff and a glow of black light, Raven was gone, leaving only her meditation mirror in her place.


	3. Meditation

"Raven..."

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"Well I....well, I..."

"Yes...?"

"Rae....I love you...."

Raven's eyes popped open and she was greeted with a rush of nausea, that started in her stomach and rose to her throat. She wanted so badly to throw up, as if that would cleanse her of everything that happened, but no matter how sickly she felt, nothing happened.

Raven finally came to her senses, she was on her hands and knees, staring at the dirt covered ground, with a maze off to her right and nothingness everywhere else.

She dug her long fingernails, that were so delicately painted black, into the soft ground beneath her. It was cold, damp, and smelled of pine. This wasn't her island and she knew it just by the look of things, and the constant feel of love and caring that thickened the air around her.

Taking a deep breath, she brought herself to her feet slowly, and without hesitation started to walk towards the maze.

About halfway there Raven heard a rustling behind her and then laugh that was light and airy. It sent shivers of annoyance down her spine.

"Hey Rae"

Raven glanced over her shoulder, where the voice came from, and saw a girl that looked exactly like her. Though, the other her was dressed in a green cape and sat on a the branch of a tree. She giggled and swung her legs over the side.

"So what brings you here?" She asked, with a wide smile across her face. Raven just sighed and continued walking forward.

Out of the corner of her eye Raven saw the other her frown and cross her arms over her chest.

"Stop being so grumpy" She pouted, pulling her dark green hood over her green hair.

Raven let out an exasperated groan from the back of her throat.

The other Raven giggled and grasped her by the elbow.

"Having _Robin _troubles again?"

"You already know that!" Raven growled, pulling away from the happy Raven. Her stomach churned at he very thought of her leaders name.

The other her just smiled brightly and followed Raven closely. She leaned in closer to her ear and laughed.

"You have to admit though,"

Raven spun around to face her.

She smiled and continued, "That was one _hell _of a kiss!"

The growl that escaped Raven's throat after that, scared even her. It was not the growl of a human, it was the pain, sorrow, hate, and fear of a ferocious animal. Her eyes ignited fire and the darkness began to envelope her, it was her only shield from the real world, yet it was the only door to the demon that rested inside her, the demon she inherited from her father.

She felt the hatred rising inside of her, boiling to the brink of destruction, her heart began to ache. Knowing that Robin could never be hers. All the hatred she had for them, the alien girl and her beloved leader, began to take over.

Before she could even register what was happening, Raven was on her hands and knees, pounding into the earth. Taking out all her anger on mother nature, hating everything. She had snapped....

"STOP!" Raven screamed at herself, she screamed again, louder this time. Putting every ounce of pain into the banshee like scream. She shut her eyes as tight as they would go and curled up into a ball, she wrapped her arms around her knees and her mind began to race.

_Why had she snapped....? Was it the mention of the kiss....?Was it the mere fact that she knew now what she was missing out on....?That she knew the pleasure that Starfire doesn't deserve, yet feels each day...._

Raven screamed again and her body shook furiously, the other Raven sat at her side, watching her with a worried look on her face.

Then everything disappeared, it was as if nothing had ever happened. She breathed in deeply, the smell of peppermint flooded her nostrils and she smiled, partially.

_That's it_ She thought happily,..._I've gone insane, I've lost all feeling in my being and I'm losing my sanity.... _She laughed and sat up, her eyes still shut, but not as tightly.

Then his eyes, his beautiful midnight eyes, flashed through her head again. She smiled and sighed.

Then his whole figure stepped into view, he wore a causal slayer T-shirt and faded grey, jeans, with holes in the knees.

He no longer had on a mask, so he looked like a normal teenager. Robin reached forward and touched her cheek lightly, she gasped and her body shivered. It was a good shiver though, one that only happens when your body tingles with delight.

Robin smiled and kissed her lips softly, his lips were like pillows and her lips began to tingle as well. Raven gasped again, she could feel everything, it was like he was really there.

_But, that's impossible..._ Raven thought angrily, she refused to embrace any hope that this was not a dream.

She closed her eyes again, but couldn't shake the feeling of Robin's lips entwined with her's. It was as if their lips were meant to be together, like they were meant to be together.

Then without warning Starfire came bursting into her happy little room, wearing a small sundress and nothing else, then sweet dreams quickly turned to nightmares as she watched Robin happily turn around and tenderly kiss her on the lips. The kiss became passionate and their hands began to roam over each others backs. She could take it no longer, she tried to scream, but it came out as nothing more than a whisper. She tried to move, but something strong held her back.

Before she even knew what was happening, Starfire lay nude on top of a nude Robin. Raven felt her heart break as Robin thrusted deep into Star. She moaned and her grip became tighter on Robin's bear flesh. They kissed and his pace became quicker, with each thrust there was a loud moan coming from the tiny alien girl.

Starfire screamed his name, over and over, biting onto his neck and all Raven could do was watch.

Raven finally let out a horrifying scream and she shut her eyes tightly, she fell into darkness, slowly. Thought she could still hear Star moaning his name, over and over. Raven could take it any longer. She opened her eyes and reached over to her black night stand, reaching for the sleeping pills.

Her hands shook as she opened the bottle, still listening to them moan and the bed shake.

Once it was open she poured the whole bottles worth into her mouth and shut her eyes tightly again. Then she finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Wanting More

"Raven...Rae"

Raven's eyes fluttered open and for a moment she stared at her dark cieling, letting her eyes adjust.

"Raven...are you up?"

...It was coming from the foot of her bed...

Sitting up she instictively reached for her lamp, but her wrist was caught and placed gently back onto the bed, and then he came into view.

"Robin?"

Robin nodded and then stood up, his sillouhette was tall and slim.

"Is it okay if I join you...?"

Raven nodded and made room on the bed for her mysterious leader. After he sat down his arm slid around the astonished girls shoulder. She looked up and tried to make out his face, though the image was already seared into her mind. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him sitting so close, with no starfire.

"Robin..." Raven looked into his eyes solemly, she felt the moment was right, "Robin I have to as-"

"Not now...we only have a few hours" He whispered, the heat of his every word hit her ear and made her back tingle.

"What do you mean?" She choked out, frustrated that she wasn't allowed to speak. The masked teen leaned closer and kissed Raven's cheek, his hands trembled as thy reached for hers.

Then she felt Robin's heated body slide under the blanket and heard the clink of his belt hit the floor. Her heart sped up and she swallowed hard. Still holding Robin's hands, she watched as he slowly maneuvered himself on top of her tingling body.

He pressed her to the bed hard and he kissed her lips softly. Then his kisses became more urgent, as if he were in a rush.

Raven growled and thought of Starfire, how she was the soul reason of his rush. Though, as Robin's angel lips traveled down her chest, she knew that it wasn't the urgency of fear...but the urgency of passion and lust.

"What are you doing," She breathed, her mind still couldn't wrap around her own reality. Everything became a blur and he only reply she got was a chuckled and a wave of pleasure as Robin thrusted deep into her being. The moan escaped her lips so quickly, at first she had wondered where it came from.

"Robin" She moaned softly, letting the word hang in the air. She was trying hard not to give into pleasure, because as much as she loved him this was a one time thing.

"Yes Raven..." Robin said her name so sweetly it sounded like a cloud and Rae loved it. As their rhythm slowly began to match with each others Raven found it more difficult to not give into Robin. Her whispered moans escaped in long symphonies of pleasure and her hands absently caressed his pale back, her fingernails leaving red crescents as she dug in.

Raven's dark and gloomy world began to spin and dance before her misty eyes. The only image that kept shape was that of her leader, the sly smile that played his face. Robin began to pull out, with much resistance from Rae, and then thrusted deeper. They both shuttered with release and sighed, their bodies a tangle of heated flesh and damp sheets.

Raven rolled over as Robin did, brining their faces together. She looked into his deep auburn eyes as the glittered in the sliver of moonlight that seeped through the velvet curtains, feeling something she never thought possible.

Robin smiled and brought his hand to her cheek softly, his body trembled from the cold, but he didn't care Raven was his and they both knew that.

Starfire….The image flashed through his head, but was quickly ignored and replaced by the one he truly loved. How could he have ever felt affection for that shallow alien girl, sure she had a slender body full of scrumptious curves, but Raven was so much sexier. A sudden wave of emotions swept over him and he pulled the beautiful 16 year old girl closer, so his body pressed into her warmth. She shuddered visibly, and then blushed.

"Robin" She whispered, her face turned away slightly, attempting to hide the red in her cheeks. Robin smiled, savoring his name in her voice. He couldn't wait any longer.

"I love you…" He finished for her, something clicked as he kissed her lips goodnight, and they knew it was right. After pulling on his torn jeans and black tee Robin glanced back at Raven, who was now sleeping peacefully, and longed to touch her, feel her warmth, and most of all hear her angelic voice scream for mercy…..


End file.
